THE COFFEE CRISIS! A KH Shopping Adventure!
by Meowzerr
Summary: Ow no! the food's all gone! What ever shall the organization do! Go shopping of course! X3. What mysteries will unfold? And will Zexion be able to find more coffee? READ TO FIND OUT! ;D


O.o omg I can't believe that I actually managed to finish a chapter in two days! Usually it would of taken me like a week lolz ^.^; any-who this is my first fanfic so be nice! X3.

Axel: don't listen to her! You guys go nutta's and point out every, single thing that she stuffed up for me k? B'cuz she like reeeeaaalllyyyy sucks at writing, _aaaannnnnd _she can't draw for shit! Oh! And throw a few rotten tomato's at her too! ;D

Me:... your an evil, evil man Axel -_-'

Axel: I try ^.^

Me: * sigh * I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any products that are mentioned in this story. Enjoy!

* * *

WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE COFFEE'S ALL GONE?!" the slate haired teen screamed, jumping out of his seat. Demyx took a step back and waved his hands in front of his face quickly.

"I dunno, its just gone!" he replied jumping out the way of the door as Zexion bolted past him.

Demyx rubbed the back of his neck and followed after him He walked down the passage, following the sounds of metal clattering together and stuff hitting the floor, he soon found his friend in the kitchen rummaging through the cupboards throwing cereal boxes and tins over his shoulder.

"no, no, no. there has to be more it cant be all gone!" he ditched a can of 'baked beans' out the way, "ow my god where the HELL IS IT!"

Zexion took no notice as the brunette walked past him, picked up a few tins and placed them on the shelf in front of him.

"uh, Zexion? You know the more mess you make the more there is too clean up afterward, and I know I'm gonna be forced to help ya, so like could you please stop?"

"I'M NOT MAKING A FRIKIN MESS!" he snapped and continued chucking the remains of the food onto the floor.

The sitarist sighed and inspected the room. There was half empty cereal boxes lying on the ground with the contents scattered all over the tiles, the packets of chips were thrown on the sink. Honey, peanut butter, Vegemite and nutella were splattered on the walls in random places. Roxas' sea salt ice-creams sat in a pile next to the chips, some cans of soft drink emptied and lying next to the door, and Luxord's now empty whiskey bottles sitting in the sink.

_This is so not going to turn out well. _He thought to himself shacking his head. He was about to start cleaning up when he spotted Zexion about to ditch the cookie jar at the wall. He gasped in horror as it shattered, sending bits of glass and ginger cookies across the room in every direction. The mullet head fumed and pounced on Zexion. The schemer yelped at the surprise attack and fell forward hitting his head on the cupboard door.

"YOU MONSTER! What did the cookie jar ever do to you??!!" Demyx yelled, and began shaking the other violently.

"who cares about the stupid jar, WHAT ABOUT MY COFFEE!?" Zexion managed to throw the brunette off with a with some effort. Demyx fumed even more.

"MY JAR ISN'T **STUPID**!!!???" he jumped back and summoned his sitar,"dance water dance!!!" suddenly a giant gush of water was sent flying in Zexion's direction.

The schemer jumped out the way and hid behind the table - which was turned over on its side - he growled and summoned his lexicon And began making copies of himself. Another wave of water washed over the table and drenched Zexion from head to toe. _Now _he was pissed. He let out a battle cry and leaped over the table and chairs with his clones trailing right behind him. But before they could pounce on the sitarist, the mullet head unleashed his water clones which automatically went for the schemers ones.

Demyx swung his sitar at Zexion, who ducked out the way and thru his lexicon. Hitting the brunette in the face. Demyx yelped and rubbed his cheek. Zexion grinned and went to ditch a pie at him when another wave tumbled over him, knocking the teen into the dishwasher. He glared at the other and tried to stand up but slipped and fell forward hitting his face on the cupboard door. Again.

"SHIT!" he clutched his nose as a few drops of blood ran down his face. "AH! You basted, you broke my frick'n nose!"

"hay, _I_ didn't do it! _Your_ the one that decided to _throw_ himself into the cupboard door!"

"I TRIPPED YOU MORONIC, VEXATIOUS IMBECILE!" The slate haired snapped.

"er...what does vexatious mean?" Demyx asked, tilting his head slightly.

"**IT MEANS ANNOYING!!! **GOD! BYE A FK'N DICTIONARY!" he kicked a box of 'coco pops' and stormed out the room.

Demyx huffed and inspected the kitchen once more. It was twice the mess it was before.

"well there's no way in hell that I'm gonna clean this up on my own!" he called out."...and I'm not _that _annoying"

Marluxia suddenly appeared out of nowhere "actually I agree with the emo for once," he said calmly.

"shut up flower boy!"

" just saying," he shrugged and picked up an apple and began inspecting it, "oh, and I think we need to go food shopping again,"

"YAY SHOPPING!" Roxas cheered as he ran past the door, "I'm gonna go tell Axey! Oh hay Dem! Hay petals!"

"DON'T CALL ME PETALS!" Marluxia screamed.

Demyx giggled at the older nobody's pet name.

"gees fine, don't have a cow man," the blond said rolling his eye's. The graceful assassin growled and summoned his scythe. Roxas shrieked and ran off down the hall.

"GET BACK HERE!" Marluxia roared and chased after the laughing teen.

Demyx stood there looking awed for a moment shacking his head.

"Is it just me, or is everyone here a bunch of crazies?" he snorted and began heading down the hall to the Superiors room, to tell him that they _really _kneed to go shopping.

* * *

Axel: O.o how in kingdom hearts did _Demyx _manage to beat Zexion?!

Me: He eats spinach._.._

Axel: Oooohhh...


End file.
